


Art for'Runs Red'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, SPN Case Fic Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Seeking shelter in an abandoned antebellum house during a hurricane, the boy’s face their most formidable foe yet, a creature they can’t even see but that’s destroying them from the inside out, all to gain its own body.





	Art for'Runs Red'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runs Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082198) by [LoversAntiquities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities). 



> Art for'Runs Red' by LoversAntiquities
> 
> For SPN CASE FIC BANG

          

 

                                                             

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                           


End file.
